guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mhenlo
Mhenlo was born in Serenity Temple to a priestess of Dwayna and a priest of Balthazar. Although he was tutored in the magic of both these gods, he does not use any Smiting Prayers in the game. He is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon. Lore Lore from the official website: :Nation: Ascalon :Birthplace: Serenity Temple :Age: 22 :Born in Serenity Temple to a priest of Dwayna and priestess of Balthazar, Mhenlo has been steeped in the teachings of healing and smiting magic. A devoted servant of both Dwayna and Balthazar, he has studied hard his entire life, and has been rewarded by both the gods of his provenance. But paying allegiance to two gods has not been without its consequences; without a clear path to follow, Mhenlo has a tendency to over-analyze situations and possible consequences, not sure whether to take the path of aggressive strength or that of defensive grace. :Mhenlo has spent much of his life inside Serenity Temple, paying homage to the old gods and studying the Path, which will lead him to enlightenment. He is rather timid as the story begins, not completely trusting of his magical prowess. But with Cynn's help he gains confidence and becomes more comfortable with his considerable power. The lore is in direct conflict with Mhenlo's dialogue. In the dialogue, his mother worships Dwayna and his father worships Balthazar. Yet in the lore above, it was the other way around. This article reflects the in-game situation. Mhenlo, NPC In the Prophecies Campaign, Brother Mhenlo is one of the Monks of Ashford Abbey and is a Profession Trainer for new Monk characters. After the Searing, he can be found helping the survivors of Ascalon and, later on, making several other appearances with Devona, Aidan, and Cynn as the campaign progresses. Also of note is that there are several indications of a bond beginning to form between Mhenlo and Cynn, hinting at a growing romance, most notably in the quest The Wayward Monk and the above lore. It was revealed in the Factions Campaign that Mhenlo was a former student of Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery. Master Togo had sent a request for aid and Mhenlo readily traveled to Cantha to answer the call. His group of friends (Devona, Aidan, Eve, and Cynn) accompanied him. It would also later reveal that Mhenlo is on good terms with the Kurzicks as the group of friends traveled to the Echovald Forest to seek aid. This campaign would play up and provide stronger indications of his romantic relationship with Cynn. The Nightfall Campaign also features Mhenlo and his friends, which implies that they have also answered Kormir's call for help. They would aid the Sunspears as they sought to avert an apocalypse. Guild Wars Eye of the North confirmed his relationship with Cynn upon completion of that expansion. Quests Location :1 only during the Caravan in Trouble quest :2 just before the exit to Pockmark Flats :3 just before the exit to the Eastern Frontier :4 only during The Deserters quest :5 only during The Wayward Monk quest :6 for non-Prophecies characters only :7 only during The Ascalon Settlement quest, right outside Lion's Arch :8 only during Into the Unknown quest :9 only during Welcome to Cantha quest for non-Factions characters :10 only during the Chaos in Kryta quest :11 only during the quests The Count's Daughter, The Convocation and City Under Attack :12 only during Finding The Oracle quest :13 only during To Tahnnakai Temple quest :14 only during the quest The Count's Daughter and the mission :15 only during entry cinematic and mission Skills used :As a Prophecies or Factions NPC * * * Dialogue Mhenlo, Healer Henchman Profession: Monk Armament: Staff; Winged Staff in Factions Mhenlo is a Monk henchman for hire in many locations across all campaigns except the Factions campaign. Location :A located in all towns and outposts Skills used Known Attributes *Healing Prayers 12 *Divine Favor 12 Evaluation As far as healing goes, Mhenlo is undeniably more effective than Alesia (another Prophecies henchman) at healing. Even after taking some casualties, he can often keep the remaining party members alive long enough to finish off the current group of enemies. Pros *Solid healer who, coupled with Lina, can sustain a party very well. *Often faster and more effective at healing than Alesia. Cons *Very fragile. *Has the same resurrection issues as Lina. He will at times opt to resurrect when party members are taking heavy damage, resulting in one death becoming several deaths. Most annoying is that, at times, both he and Lina will attempt to resurrect the same fallen member, leaving a hench party completely without Monk support for the duration. Once they start using Restore Life, they will not stop until the skill activates, regardless of the fact that the dead ally may have been resurrected already. Dialogue Quotes Notes *He is also one of five henchmen who appear in all the campaigns and expansions so far (although technically, Mhenlo is not a henchman in Factions). *He uses the emotes of a male Ranger rather than a Monk. *The inside of the front part of his vest has the Sanskrit letter 'aum' and used to have the words Baptiste said "Full Chakra" written on it. "Baptiste" was the family name formerly given to Alesia. *Sometimes Mhenlo will refuse to revive party members if there are only henchmen left standing (currently this has only been experienced in Elona). In Prophecies, he has been observed to refuse to revive henchmen when they are the only party members around. *He can be seen from Lakeside County, standing behind the Ashford Abbey exit. Despite having the name "Brother Mhenlo", the skin is that of a standard NPC monk and his position is different from where he would be standing inside the actual Abbey outpost. *He appears in the Norn Fighting Tournament as an Invincible Monk. Trivia *Mhenlo is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Prophecies) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Arborstone (mission) Category:Ashford Abbey Category:Consulate Docks (location) Category:Divine Path Category:Imperial Sanctum (mission) Category:Lion's Gate Category:Raisu Palace (mission) Category:The Eternal Grove (mission) Category:Throne of Secrets